


The Teaser

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline and her flirting on Twitter was fun to read at first. Until Vika finds out this way that Caroline was with Novak. Takes place the day of Caroline’s semifinal at 2010 US Open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an experiment, both with style and with player. I wanted to write Vika post-fainting but nothing too dire. Nearly wrote het until Caro saved the day. If you don’t want to go through Caroline’s twitter, highlights are at [Forty Deuce ](http://cowbell.typepad.com/forty_deuce/2010/09/caroline-wozniacki-sitting-in-a-tree-oh-wait.html)

Victoria tells herself that she totally shouldn’t care about twitter flirting (easier to claim when she doesn’t have to lie to someone’s face).  
   
She is resting at home, following matches on television, computer, anything to feel at least part of the action. She wishes she wasn’t now known as “the girl who passed out” but there’s little she can do to change that at this moment (it was much nicer to be considered a possible threat for the title as opposed to being asked “are you really okay” every ten minutes).  
   
What she really wishes she hadn’t done was check up on players through twitter. Victoria has a lot of extra time to look at old posts of other players. There’s some comedy to be found, especially if you’re a male Spanish tennis player with a physique to envy and legions of female fans who adore you (thank you Fernando for being so vain – lovely photos). There’s also drama to be found, especially if you’re a male Spanish tennis player blah blah blah (tempted to warn Feliciano about sharing a broken heart to strangers but she’s a sucker for soap operas and not a saint).  
   
Fernando was how Victoria discovered the problem. Caroline was teasing Fernando about something so Victoria went to Caroline’s page and remembered the exchanges between Caroline and John Isner, even having played a minor part in it.  
   
That poor American has it _bad_ for Caroline and she’s toying with him. Victoria knows it but she’s not sure if Caroline knows it (she is simply _friendly_ and is only somewhat aware of the powers her charms has). The Yale football team, John, Verdasco and friends – all have been ensnared in the orbit of Woz.  
  
None of this particularly bothers Victoria, though. Not until she discovers that Caroline was alone, hitting with Novak Djokovic and hanging around the family for a day.  
  
It doesn’t take a tennis mind to know that Novak would get little tennis benefit from hitting with Caroline while in the middle of a major tournament (hitting _on_ Caroline, that’s a different story).  
   
Victoria is picturing them laughing together as Novak makes some goofy shot (maybe it’s his Federer between-the-legs impression) and Caroline smiles along. Someone in his family makes some crack about Novak loving to play the women on the court then he volleys into the net (a book ends up hitting a little too close to the mirror across the room at that thought).  
   
So maybe when Caroline calls later that night, Victoria is a bit hissy.  _Maybe_ Caroline is stewing on the other end because the girl is incapable of yelling at anyone, even if the other person deserves it.  
   
Maybe Victoria makes sure to hold her tongue because Caroline doesn’t need to deal with her histrionics. She’s just lost the biggest match of her career so far, letting Vera take control, so she doesn’t need to hear Victoria vent about the definite step backward her career has taken this year (Caroline should vent but she hasn’t struggled enough to be _able_ to vent).  
   
With that in mind, Victoria is stunned to wake up the next morning to one new voice message from Caroline.  
   
 _Hi, Vika. I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you. Will be home soon so you can finally yell._  
   
(Caro will be there to hold her soon)


End file.
